


Your Hands on My Cheek (Your Shoulder in My Mouth)

by Baby_babushka



Series: WALK THE MOON Inspired [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, Omega Ben, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Valentine’s Day, Where do they live because idk, dildo, hux is an asshole I’m sorry, lol hope y’all like it, rey likes pineapple on her pizza it’s canon, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: Based on Anna Sun by WALK THE MOONSequel to Surrender.Rey has a surprise for this Valentine’s Day...





	Your Hands on My Cheek (Your Shoulder in My Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proporgo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Proporgo).



“We’re going to be late!” Ben exclaimed, walking into their bathroom to see Rey putting the finishing touches on her makeup. How she could transform her already beautiful face into a slightly different beautiful face was a mystery to him. He stuffed his hands in his slack’s pockets as he watched her spray her face with something. It smelled nice.

    “Want some?” she asked, turning to him. The stunning dress she was wearing was a ruby color, hugging and flaring out in all the right places.

    “W-what is it?” he asked, caught off guard. Surely his face was now as red as her dress.

    “It’s setting spray,” she giggled, tapping the nozzle on his suit jacket. A chuckle bubbled out of him, with a smile and a shrug, and that was all she needed. She spritzed him, which undoubtedly felt nice. The product was placed back on the counter by her strong but dainty hands as it dried, and packed her small purse with some supplies for touch ups.

    It was almost impossible to not pinch her peachy ass presenting itself to him under the flared vintage style and petticoat. He could smell her excitement in the air, so he gave in and gave her a little pat.

    “Easy there, Omega,” she purred, wiggling against his hand. “We’ve got reservations, remember?”

    She gave him a quick peck and hurried to the living room, throwing a jacket on over her ensemble. It was cute, how she put her favorite hoodie (his) on when she was wearing the nicest dress she owned on her beautiful figure. (also his) She gave him a stunning smile before she reached out her hand, which he stepped forward and took without hesitation.

    “I’m so excited to go to this restaurant!” Rey squealed as they made their way down the stairwell of their shared apartment. It wasn't much, but it was enough and it was home. They had moved in together a little over a month ago, biting the bullet after their impromptu mating and bonding. Neither of them regretted any of it.

    “Me too,” he agreed as they walked on the chilly street together. “I’ve heard good things about it.” His heart was beating hard, as this was his first proper Valentine’s Day with someone.

    They walked in a comfortable silence, their shoes scuffing on the stray chunks of half melted snow on the sidewalk. The weather had improved massively after the bone chilling cold of the Polar Vortex, and it was nice to be able to breathe more freely again. The restaurant was only a few blocks away. It was nice, how they could be quiet and happy together.

    There was a line of other couples stretching out of said restaurant, Erste Bestellung, the newest hit gourmet restaurant in town. It sported a sleek black and crimson exterior and the elegant sign was lit from behind, glowing. Critics and friends had raved about its authentic and experimental German cuisine.

    Ben was immediately glad to have made the reservation, seeing as many potential patrons were shivering in the cold, waiting for a table on a busy holiday. He couldn't imagine Rey’s disappointment at being in the cold, waiting for their food. Two of her least favorite things, cold weather and the absence of a meal.

    Rey confidently walked up to a ginger man behind a podium at the entrance. He looked constipated and pasty.

    “Hi, we have a reservation under Solo,” she said with a smile, bouncing on her heels a little. Hux, according to his nametag, tapped on a tablet below him for a moment, before giving her a nod and standing. He gave Ben a bad feeling deep in his gut, twisting in his chest.

    “This way, miss,” he said with a bow. Rey waltzed ahead of him, pulling him by the hand. Her hand was warm and enveloped him, quelling his worries for a moment.

    He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, firm with no resistance.

    “Sorry, miss,” Hux said, turning to Rey. “This establishment only serves...respectable designations.” His face was a sneer of disgust. Directed at him.

    _Shit._

    Rey’s face reddened and twisted. He could smell her scent spiking dangerously. She yanked the hand off Ben’s shoulder, snarling at Hux.

    “Just what the fuck are you saying, Beta?!” she growled, stepping between him and Hux. “Answer me!”

    Hux gave an uninterested sigh and gestured to the small sign above the entrance that said in bold letters: “NO OMEGAS ALLOWED.” Ben’s stomach turned at the words.

    He had faced challenges like this in the past, being mocked in middle and high school, and being rejected from jobs and internships alike. This was nothing new. But it stung just the same.

    “How fucking dare you! This man is my mate, and if there weren't bystanders here, I’d rip your throat out!” Rey yanked the tall man down by his lapel, roaring in his face. Ben tried his best to pull her off him, but he was somehow pulled back by hidden security, deposited a little ways down the street. In the distance was the sound of Rey demanding to speak to a manager, and then screaming at said manager before being promptly banned from the premises. He could barely stand, his ears filled with the sound of rushing blood. The anxiety peaked as he lost sight of her in the commotion, couldn’t smell her through the crowd. She came back into view, and his heart seemed to loosen the knot it had tied itself into.

    He could barely hear Rey grumbling as she stomped over to him, rage rolling off of her. And fuck, she looked incredible, flushed from defending him, from baring her teeth, from snarling, from-

    “Well that was a disaster,” she sighed as she made her way to his side. He heaved in a breath before ducking down and stealing a heated kiss. Their tongues and teeth connected and danced as they swayed in the cold night. _Christ_ , he couldn’t breathe.

    “Holy shit, sweetheart, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said hoarsely before locking their lips once more. He could feel her hand in his hair, tugging and pulling him closer, closer, closer. Arousal coiled in their bellies, aching to be released.

    She let her teeth find his throat, nibbling lightly. And God, she smelled so nice, and his eyes rolled back and he almost lost his footing. Realizing they were probably being gawked at, he pulled her into an embrace, both of them breathing harder than normal.

    “I’m sorry that happened. I didn't mean to make a scene,” she mumbled, shaking her head into his coat.

    Ben immediately rubbed her back comfortingly, letting her grip him tight. She still seemed just as frazzled as he was.

    “No, thank you for doing that. Those people are assholes and they had it coming.”

    “Maybe,” she giggled. “So, uh, what do you want to do for dinner?”

    They both pulled back slightly, making eye contact.

    “Pizza on the couch?” he proposed.

    “Pizza on the couch,” she agreed before smiling into a kiss. They made their way back to the apartment which had to have been the shortest dinner outing he had ever had, besides late night fast food runs.

    It was a beautiful, clear, cold night, and the air felt nice and refreshing on his heated skin. He glanced over at Rey as they strolled hand in hand. Just a month ago, he thought the day would never come when they were together, but all it took was an unexpected heat and a rush of her scent to push him over the edge. She looked so radiant under the streetlights and the moonlight. She noticed his staring, when they almost missed a turn towards home. She smiled, jabbing him in the side, leaning on his shoulder the rest of the way there.

    He pressed a kiss to her forehead. This was so nice. She was so nice. More than nice, even. She was everything he ever wanted, ever needed.

    So of course, his everything snatched the keys out of his hands, letting them jangle mockingly in front of him before unlocking the door and bolting up the stairwell. She swayed her hips and winked back at him as he raced to catch up. She had that look in her eyes, the one that said that he was in for an amazing night.

    They managed to get through the door before Ben picked up his phone and put in their standard order of pizza, a large Hawaiian for Rey with a sausage and pepper for himself. He hung up the phone abruptly, turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

    Rey, of course, decided that waiting for the pizza to be delivered was the perfect time to drive Ben absolutely crazy. She changed out of her dress, took off her makeup, and specifically let him know she wasn’t wearing a bra anymore as she put on comfier clothes. She was cute and sexy in anything according to Ben. And the way she was pressing her breasts against him while kissing on the couch was nothing short of heavenly. It was so nice.

    Her lips were so soft, they had always been, but every time they kissed, he would fall in love with them, _with her_ , all over again. He could spend the rest of his life kissing those lips. He _wanted_ to. Fuck, it was almost too soon to think of that. He couldn’t help it, when he would look into her eyes he saw a future with her.

    And that future consisted of her maneuvering herself into his lap, and Ben decided he could play along with her game too. He dared to nibble and suck on the mating bite he had given her. Her hips jolted in his hands and she let out a shaky moan. The sound sparked something in him. She grinded against his hardness in return, and it was his turn to moan desperately. Her hands found his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and unbuttoning part of his dress shirt.

    There was a knock at the door. They froze. Their eyes met before they burst into a fit of laughter, letting Rey get up and pay for the food, since she looked less of a mess of the two of them. The delivery man gave them both a strange look, but left with a decent tip.

    Without another word, Rey returned to the couch, depositing the pizzas on the coffee table. They dug in, moaning at the delicious flavors. Like always, Rey ate faster than him and managed to eat three quarters of hers while Ben could only finish half. They laughed and talked, remembering funny stories, with kisses and touches snuck in between.

    Ben placed the leftovers in plastic bags and put them in the fridge. When he turned around, he saw Rey with a mischievous smile on her face.

    “What are you up to?” he asked, approaching her with a smile. She just wiggled her eyebrows in return. “You know I’m not fluent in eyebrow-speak.” She snorted and stood. Jesus, her legs went on _forever_.

    “You know what you said the other day?” she asked faking innocence as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

    “Sweetheart, you’re going to have to be more specific-” he couldn’t continue because she had promptly grabbed his ass, kneading his cheeks. “W-what-” he couldn’t remember blushing this hard. He had an inkling of what she meant, but he needed to be sure.

    “I think you know,” she murmured with a glimmer in her eye. Ben’s throat bobbed in a swallow. He could feel the flush creeping down his neck and to his chest. His half hard cock gave a twitch. “If you let me, I’ll give you everything you want.”

    He couldn’t help but keen, exposing his neck to her. She latched on in an instant, and he groaned, pulling her closer. Fuck, her hands felt so nice on his ass, and he could feel slick beginning to pool at the thought of what she wanted to do.

    He had mentioned it once a week or so ago, that he wanted her to knot him like an alpha male could, and had convinced himself it was improper or even impossible. She had smiled and listened, nodding for him to continue when he would stumble over his words.

That night, he had eagerly taken almost her whole fist as he sobbed into the sheets.

    And now, oh now, Rey was proposing the option closest to the real thing, and she was smiling up at him, looking so nice and so good to him. He almost didn't deserve her.

    He let his growing hardness grind against her softly, nodding fervently. Her smile was dazzling and devilish as she led him to their bedroom. Her hands were on him before he could think to close the door.

    “I love you,” he couldn’t help but moan as she pushed him down onto the bed. “Fuck, I love you so much,” he said again, groaning as she made her way above him. Her hazel eyes were sparkling and he couldn’t think of anything more perfect.  

    Ben needed his clothes off five minutes ago, and she seemed to pick up on it, stripping both him and herself before straddling him, grinding her wetness across his throbbing cock. The action sent waves of heat along his spine, making him wetter and wetter for what she had in store for him.

    She left burning kisses down his neck and chest before ending up between his knees, running her hands along the insides of his thighs. He knew he could be a bit jittery, especially when he had to open himself to her. Years of shame and insecurity were soothed away every time she touched him, and he _melted_ for her.

    There was an aura of excitement around her, and she let her fingers wander to his entrance.

    “I love you like this,” she murmured, her fingers dancing through his slick, massaging his hole. Ben keened, grinding into her hand. “Shhh, I’ve got you,” she assured, two fingers nudging themselves inside him. Another desperate sound escaped his control, his hips rolling against his will. “You’re so _wet_.” She bent down and licked at him, the tip of her tongue playing with his edges.

    “Fuck, Rey, Alpha-” he could barely speak and they hadn’t even gotten to the main event. Her fingers began to creep deeper, loosening him up for what she had planned. It felt so nice, being filled by her, feeling her body unite with his own. A lone hiccup escaped him as her fingertips found his prostate while her tongue was laving at his sack. “Shit,” he cursed. It felt like fire was licking at his spine, radiating from his aching core.

    Her face came back into view, his slick on her lips, framing her radiant smile. Fuck, she was burning him alive. He wasn't sure he would survive this. His hands itched to reach for her, drag her up his body and kiss his taste from her mouth. Before he could make a move, she bent over the edge of the bed, pulling out a harness, and a strap on dildo. Ben could barely contain himself as she put it on, positioning herself between his thighs once more.

    “You want me to fuck you?” she asked, serious yet not at the same time. This was her asking if he was sure, but also teasing him for his eagerness. But that eagerness was shared, and made his cock twitch again. “You want me to knot you with my Alpha cock?”

    “Yes, please, yes,” he gasped. He pulled her down for a kiss that turned softer than he intended. “Rey,” Ben moaned.

    “Well too bad,” she teased. His stomach jumped, something cold creeping through his fingertips. She quickly rolled them over, and he straddled her automatically. “I want you to ride me.” Her eyes were radiant, so hopeful, so excited, and his fears were quelled. He let his forehead find hers, grinding his hips against the blunt head of the dildo.

    “Yes, Alpha,” he murmured before the tip slipped in. He let out a shaky breath as her hands found his hips, helping him sheath the toy within him. With every inch, the feeling of fullness grew and grew until he bottomed out, letting out a wanton moan. Rey rubbed soothing circles into his skin, helping to distract him from the slight stretch and burn he felt. But oh, that just made it so much better, so much more real. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed as he bucked a little. Rey smiled that _damn smile_ , so pleased at seeing him so undone so early.

    He hadn’t even started riding the thing and he was already so close, to crying or coming he didn’t know. Resting his head on her shoulder, he slowly began to move, with her hands guiding him, rubbing his back. The friction was exquisite, and the slide was amazing, and oh, the fullness, that fullness he had been craving for what felt like forever.

    “Look at you,” Rey said in awe. “Fucking yourself on my cock like a good little Omega.” He moaned again, heat stirring in his belly at her words. God, she smelled so good, her mating bite right there, he just had to-

    He bit and nipped at the mark, his senses flooding with Rey, nothing but Rey. Her scent, her pheromones, the heat of her skin, everything he’s ever loved and ever will.

    She groaned, moving one hand to cup his cheek, encouraging him to bite harder, mark her up even more. His burning thighs found new vigor as he bounced on her fake cock, hitting something deep inside with every pass. Sweat slicked their skin as he left lovebite after lovebite on her neck.

    And Christ, he was panting so hard, moaning like a whore and he could feel that she loved it, she was pleased with him, fuck, he had pleased his Alpha, his Alpha-

    He was so close, with tears running freely down his face, almost sobbing into her shoulder. And she held him close, guiding his hips to meet hers as she began to thrust up into him. There would be bruises, he knew, from where she was holding him, gripping him tight. His orgasm was chasing him down, catching up to this wonderful feeling, of taking his Alpha’s cock like a good Omega, what he was _meant_ for.

    And then a thought, a rogue thought, of her cumming inside him, giving her the seed she could not provide, filling a womb he didn’t have-

    With a cry, burning, burning heat swept through him, a climax he had never known before. He was spasming, sobbing as his body pulsed with a pleasure unlike any other. And fuck, it just kept going, _he_ just kept on going, riding her frantically until he couldn’t move any longer.

    Faintly, he could feel his spend sticking their bare chests together, her hands rubbing his back, kissing the crown of his head.

    Rey was humming, murmuring praise into his ear, pressing her lips against his tears.

    “I love you, Ben,” she whispered, holding him as his release faded. “I love you so much.”

    He could only hum in reply, not daring to open his eyes. Rey managed to maneuver them onto their sides, collapsing into the blankets. She stroked his hair, soothing him until he came back to lucidity.

    “Wow,” he finally mumbled, rocking his hips a bit to feel the now inflated knot inside him. “That was...I had no idea…”

    “You should’ve seen yourself,” she replied with a nod. “You looked so amazing, your scent was so spiked I came too,” she giggled. He let a sleepy grin spread across his face, proud of himself for making her come without touching her.

    And then, another hiccup caught him by surprise. Then another. And another.

    “Shit. I * _hic*_ think i came so hard * _hic*_ I got the * _hic*_ hiccups,” he said between spasms. Rey’s smile bloomed, and they laughed together.

    He kissed her, still hiccuping before they got cleaned up and ready for bed.

    “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

    “Happy Val* _hic_ *entine’s Day,” he hiccuped.

    They held each other close as they drifted off to sleep, closer than ever.

 

    * _hic_ *

   

 


End file.
